


Do No Harm, Do Know Harm

by Little_Kinky



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Experimental Style, F/F, Military Jargon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kinky/pseuds/Little_Kinky
Summary: One might look at us and say we're invincible. Thousands of men, millions of weapons… Tanks, aircraft, explosives- we can handle anything.But people don't understand how militaries work. Most of them go home at the end of the day. Most of those guns gather dust in lockers. Those tanks are packed away until we need them. The entire MTF doesn't stand around wearing armor and gear waiting for the world to end. Mobilizing takes time.We see the best-case and worst-case, and try to keep ourselves ready for somewhere in between. And.. Well, the lizard got out again. We had to work with what we had.-Dr. Jack Bright, Regarding Incident 3009/682-1__The world comes within inches of imploding on a daily basis.Kate Walsh just wants to find some peace before it finally does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Interview #1**

**Foreword:** Scheduled interviews are to be conducted on a monthly basis to establish further understanding of the events leading to Incident 3009/682-1, in addition to current information probing during weekly therapy. Subject is to be disarmed until completion of investigation and treatment, as per MTF Leader and Site Director.

**Date:** 14JAN19

**Interviewed:** Agent Kate Walsh, age 25, Callsign “6-M” MTF Pi-1 (“City Slickers”) Tactical Squad 6 Medic, Level 3 clearance.

**Interviewers:** Dr. Anna Yolkin, Level 4 Researcher - Dr. Barbara Smith, Foundation Psychologist - Dr. James Smith, Foundation Psychiatrist.

**Notes:** Subject presented to interview in Foundation security garb typical for current post, notably with an empty holster in accordance with new restrictions. All other gear, including ammunition, was in place, and uniform appeared well-kept. MTF emblem patches were displayed on tactical vest, against site protocol. Subject sat at position of attention, with hands folded on table in front of her.

 

* * *

 

 

**//Begin log**

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “Good morning, Agent Walsh.”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “Good morning, Ma'am. Dr. Smith, Barbara… Happy Near Year.”

  
A few minutes of greetings are exchanged, with some chat of holiday activities and New years plans being passed between Agent Walsh and the two medical doctors.

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “Let us move past the pleasantries. Agent Walsh, as you are aware, the council has mandated monthly interviews, in addition to your weekly counseling. I, for one, would like to subject you to my lecturing as few times as possible.”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “I’d appreciate that, Ma’am.”

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “Then it would be prudent to jump straight to the point- we'll begin with the events leading up to the incident in question. How were you assigned to observe SCP 3009?”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “We were having a slow month. No breaches, no anomalies showing up in the news. 3009 was a relatively low-risk skip, and they take it and 3009-C on trips to the city every now and again to keep them sane…”

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “I am well aware.”

  
Agent Walsh puts her hands up in front of her, and continues.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “They figured it was the perfect time for an outing, MTF lead assigned my squad as the security team shadowing them, just in case.”

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “One squad? That's all?”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “It was a cell phone and a teenager, Ma'am… 12 agents was enough. Plus, there was a weapon's team and a motorized squad 30 minutes away as Fast Response.”

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “And everything had seemed normal? There were no indications, no tells from SCP 3008-C?”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “It was like any other special security detail…”

 

* * *

 

**01DEC18**

  
“Sucks, huh?”

  
A paramedic and her driver are sitting at the medical tent in the Bronx Zoo, watching over the small crowd shuffling through the paths on this lazy Saturday. Not too many people are here today, given the few inches of snow on the ground and the frost glazing the city, though the zoo seems heavy on staff, regardless.

  
“If I have to cover one more scraped knee…”

  
Amidst the old folks and families walking about, a group of teens lean against the fence surrounding the rhino exhibit, pointing, laughing, and otherwise being obnoxious without regard to any of the other guests. A few meters to the side, pointedly ignoring them, is what looked to be a teenager and her dad, pressing up against the fence.

  
“Cmon, Kate, you know you live for this shit.”

“Ha.”

  
Posted on each corner of the courtyard is an armed security guard, each scanning the crowd with the same bored look the ambulance crew was. Enjoying a coffee break at one of the tables near the teens are a pair of New York's finest, wearing black tactical vests over their uniforms, a rifle slung lazily over one of their chests. Somewhere nearby, a pair of staff watches the day go by through a set of security cameras...

  
And not-so-nearby, a marksman and her partner observe the scene through their lenses, keeping notes and monitoring the wind.

  
MTF Pi-1, Squad 6, is in position.

 

* * *

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “So, both SCP 3009 and 3009-C were in sight and well protected at all times, yes? However, it was only yourself and Squad leader Minoso following them to the excursion site, correct? Were you distracted?”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “No! Ma’am.. Look, when we're on the job, nothing else matters.”

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** (To Yolkin) “Are you implying..”

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “I am. I notice that during your sessions, you are all very careful to avoid the topic. I find it intriguing.”

  
Agent Walsh becomes visibly distraught, while both medical doctors share a look.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “You watched our sessions..”

  
Approximately 30 seconds of silence pass. Agent Walsh regains her bearing, and she looks Researcher Yolkin in the eye.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “If you hear all of our talks, then you'd know I don't jeopardize the safety of the world for a _fling_.”

  
She cringes.

 

* * *

 

“Skips are moving further down the fence. Two-One, I'd move towards the penguins, post up by the info board.”

  
The female marksman's words cut through the chilly calm of the day as their earpieces carried them, each squad member silently acknowledging and subtly shifting their attentions to the new location. A well-practiced routine still benefited from an eye in the sky, it seems. Kate, in her defense, is effectively stuck at the medical tent, and is protesting her predicament by softly banging her head back against the side of the ambulance. Beside her, a cheery redhead from London laughs.

  
“It's not _that_ bad! It's basically a day off- trip to the zoo, no heavy gear, City-Of-New-York EMS union-mandated breaks every 30 minutes- what's not to love?” That gets a laugh out of Kate, who turns to study the woman next to her.

  
“You do look pretty cute in that little EMT outfit. Just hope nobody comes up to you needing help.”

  
“Hey! I sat through the same first aid training everyone else got.”

  
“I seem to remember you wearing one of your tourniquets as a necklace…”

  
“Details, Kitten, Details!”

  
While the blonde and the redhead go back and forth, they're soon interrupted by a buzzing on their wrists, and just like that, the banter was over. Their eyes snap back to the crowd, and their marksman chimes into their ears again.

  
“I think I'm tracking him. Actual, Mike, dead ahead of you. White male, black leather jacket, black boots. He's packing, can see the bulge at 3 o'clock.”

  
The squad leader and the medic eye the man as he nonchalantly made his way through the crowd, moving straight past their booth. Without a word, Kate steps away, leaving her squad leader to quietly coordinate the rest of the team.

 

* * *

  
**Researcher Yolkin:** “So, how can I be expected to believe your team had complete control of the situation, when a green waltzed right between your squad bearing marks of the Chaos Insurgency?”

  
Agent Walsh appears to grow agitated with the current line of questioning, her body tensing.

  
**Dr. James Smith:** “I think we should call it quits for today.”

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** “I agree. Anna?”

  
Before Researcher Yolkin responds, Agent Walsh stands. The guard posted outside the door quietly steps inside.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “You know as well as I do why we couldn't detect that green- what he was carrying. Maybe if our detectors were more sensitive, or if the damn sensors you have all over the country picked it up, none of this would have happened.”

  
The guard approaches Agent Walsh, and she turns on her heel with her hands raised, waving him away as she steps away from the interview table.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “Enjoy your day, Doctor. I'll see you next week.”

  
**End Log\\\**

 

* * *

  
**Afterword:** Although subject appears well-recovered, all things considered, emotional instability and hostile attitude towards the questioning of actions taken by her team has increased. Recommend increase in intensity of weekly psychotherapy sessions, and perhaps an aggressive chemical treatment.

Head Researcher, R&D, Site 19; Acting Head Researcher, Site 17- Anna Yolkin, PhD

  
**Note:** _You have full reign to control and implement improvements from this incident, but keep her lucid. We have enough issues without bringing the ethics committee in._ 05-9

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew- that was fun! This will be a new series that I'm aiming for the first month or so to be weekly updates. I'm sad to say I've been neglecting my free work, so here's one I've been dying to try for a while! 
> 
> I'll be alternating between interview logs mixed with flashbacks, as with this first chapter, and normal prose, which will be next chapter. But we'll see! 
> 
> Let me know where you'd like to see this go, or any suggestions to how I could improve this style.
> 
> Also, I'm horrible with tags. HELP
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> MTF Pi-1, Squad 6
> 
> 6-A: Squad Leader-Maximum Minoso  
> 6-M: Medic-Kate Marsh
> 
> 6-1-1: Team Leader-Aveline Winter  
> 6-1-2: Agent-Nathan Ross  
> 6-1-3: Agent-Robert Boom  
> 6-1-4: Agent-Katie Caulfield  
> 6-1-5: Explosives Specialist-Maggie Bonds
> 
> 6-2-1: Team Leader-Jorge Rodriguez  
> 6-2-2: Designated Marksman-Lin Goto  
> 6-2-3: Spotter-Holly Burch  
> 6-2-4: Communications Specialist-Lisa Love  
> 6-2-5: Technical Specialist-Deshone Vindt


	2. A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still experimenting with this one, let me know what you'd like to see.

**July, 2018**

  
The subtle waves of mirage lifting off the near-melting pavement distort the outline of the two joggers padding down the road, 3 miles into their 6 mile stretch. A brilliant flash of a white smile precedes a light-hearted giggle, and the redhead elbows the blonde next to her as they run. Finally, she manages to chirp out a few words through her laugh, shaking her head some. “That is _so_ not true!”

  
“I swear, she was beet red the entire speech!” The blonde replies, stifling her own laugh as they fall back into their rhythm.

  
Neither of them were truly paying attention to the story; both too enamored by the other to really care what they were doing, so long as it was together. Both of them knew, Kate especially, that everything could end at any minute- friends and pleasure needed to be thoroughly enjoyed. _‘God, morbid for a 24 year old,’_ she knows, but she has good reasons.

  
Even before the Foundation found her, she knew life was a fragile thing. At 10, her father was hit, then beaten to death by a drunk driver. At 13, she found her mother at home, a victim of suicide. At 15, her foster parents died of carbon monoxide poisoning while she was at school. At 17, her recruiter died after a propane explosion in their home.

  
And at 19, everything she had left to care about was taken, and any good she thought she did was shunned by the world.

  
That's why when the silk of her lover's laugh hits her ears, she lets it envelope her- her entire self lost in the brief moment of happiness, their eyes meeting while their cheeks tinge pink, and their jog continues.

 

* * *

 

 

**Psychotherapy Session #5**

**Foreword:** Patient requested immediate appointment after first investigatory interview (see[ Interview Log 3009/682-1A1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431202/chapters/41037452)) and expressed extreme desire to continue bereavement support without delay.

 **Date:** 17JAN2019

 **Patient:** Agent Kate Walsh, age 25, level 3 clearance, MTF Pi-1 Medic.

 **Interviewers:** Dr. Barbara Smith PhD, Foundation Psychologist - Dr. James Smith MD, Foundation Psychiatrist.

 **Notes:** Session delayed by one day due to [SCP 3284 ](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-3284)containment breach. Patient awarded shift off due to heroics in dispatching ■■   D-Class personnel attempting to harm Containment Specialist Masters. Patient presented to interview wearing black MTF uniform pants and black tactical sweater bearing MTF logos/name tapes, with pink bracelet. Patient was noticeably anxious, sitting with her chair against nearest wall, periodically observing the office door.

 

* * *

  
**//Begin Log**

  
**Agent Walsh:** “So, Yolkin always that pleasant to talk to?”

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** “Unfortunately…”

  
**Dr. James Smith:** “She can definitely be overbearing, at times.. But she means well, believe it or not.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “I know, I know- she's writing the words that get blacked out. I get it.”

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** “Anna just wants the full picture, as you said.

  
A brief period of silence follows, during which Agent Walsh begins toying with her bracelet, before the Psychologist interrupts.

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** “She lost people during the incident, as well, Kate.”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “I know, Doc, I carried some of them.”

  
Despite the topic, Agent Walsh appears to calm down after saying this, though makes a valiant effort to avoid eye contact.

  
**Dr. James Smith:** “Our last session, we were trying to unravel your final days in Kunduz. Would you like to continue?”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “Not really… Everyone here already knows the real story, it's the only reason I’m alive instead of shanked in some federal prison.

  
**Dr. James Smith:** “Maybe. But this is about helping you lighten your pack, so to speak.”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “I don't-”

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** “You know you do, Kate. You deserve to be here, living the best life you can. We need to process what happened.”

  
Two minutes of silence follows, before Agent Walsh finally looks up to face the Doctors.

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** “So, where we left off. Your patrol was beginning, yes?

  
**Agent Walsh:** “...We were leaving the FOB…”

 

* * *

 

**02 December 2012**

  
As the first rays of light awake over the rolling plains dominating the river valley, a group of Marines sit idly in their vehicles, awaiting the command to start their day. Four shapes, two large, heavily armored trucks and two smaller, lighter ones, all sit in a column just inside the gates of the large base, their engines idling.

  
Atop and centered in each vehicle sits a bored machine gunner, lazily ensuring their weapons are ready- and below each of them sit 4 other armed men and women, chatting, snacking, and trying to stay sane.

  
And in the rear of the second vehicle, a Humvee, a bright-eyed girl desperately fiddles with the straps of her helmet, trying to find a position that will alleviate pressure from her forehead.

  
“Give it up, Doc, there's no right way to wear these pieces of shit.” A Texan voice jabs at her, and the girl gives him the finger, resolutely cinching the chin strap as tight as she can.

  
“There. Not going anywhere.”

  
“Give it ten minutes ‘til you cave and pop top, these things fuckin’ hurt.” The male sitting next to her complains, tapping the top of his helmet.

  
“You wanna see me topless, Barnes?” Kate teases, pulling her medbag from the floor to her lap. The Texan’s eyes widen, and he sheepishly looks away.

  
“C'mon, Doc, you just had to take it there, huh?” the rest of the occupants laugh in response, and the machine gunner leans down, poking Barnes with his boot.

  
“Simple question, Barnes, window of opportunity closing!”

  
“Listen to Smith, man, you're blowing it with the only hot Corpsman we've got.” The driver chimes in, a gruff Brooklyn accent slipping through the woman's words.

  
“He wouldn't know what to do with it, anyway, don't have anything dangling between my legs.” Kate delivers the final blow, the entire Humvee erupting in laughter, Barnes hiding his face while he chuckles and Kate herself smiling through a huge blush. She's only known these guys for less than a year, but she's quickly fallen into the incestuous family antics that most squads end up in when they're being shot at most days. She'll proudly admit it, these guys are the closest friends she's ever had.

  
“Alright, alright, we're moving soon. At least try to look like you’re paying attention, Smith.” The front passenger calls back, banging on the roof to get the gunner's attention.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Aye aye, Corporal Papp Smear!”

  
“Shut the fuck up, Smith.”

  
“Copy!”

  
A comfortable silence falls over the inside of the Humvee, Kate mentally prepping herself for what was to come. The patrol should last most of the day, moving through three different villages, stopping at a compound in the last to speak with local forces, before circling back to base. Easy peasy.

  
“...First vic, take us out..” A blurb over the radio from the front signals the start of their day, and Kate's gently pushed back into her seat as the trucks lurch forward.

 

* * *

 

 **Dr. Barbara Smith:** “They were your family.”

  
**Agent Walsh:** “They were.”

  
**Dr. Barbara Smith:** “I will not give you the same hollow words many did when you were first recovered. Your country abandoned you, we have established that. But despite what became of it, regardless of how your family was separated, the fact you are still standing strong with your chin up is a testament to your strength.”

  
Agent Walsh, who had been staring at the table, slowly looks up.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “I don't want to be strong anymore..”

  
**Dr. James Smith:** “You've done it for so long, it feels like the world's on your shoulders. But you’re not a pack mule with a breaking back- you're Atlas, keeping the sky from falling. Or that Medic in Afghanistan, helping their friends home, the valkyrie holding all the cards.”

  
Agent Walsh cracks a smile, and pushes a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “Y'know, Atlas was serving a sentence the entire time he did that, right?”

  
**Dr. James Smith:** “Was still a public service!”

  
Agent Walsh laughs, and moves to stand as the Doctors do. Dates of their next few appointments are made, and Agent Walsh moves to leave, slapping a hand down on the table.

  
**Agent Walsh:** “And I'm a Corpsman, not a medic damn it.”

  
The Doctors smile.

  
**End Log\\\**

 

* * *

 

 **Afterword:** Patient continues to exhibit PTSD related symptoms as expected, namely depression, intrusive memories, and varying levels of anxiety when avoidance fails. Concern for suicidal ideations remains, however, patient does not appear to be a threat to oneself. Trauma from military history compounded greatly by Incident 3009/682-1. Please tread lightly during weekly investigations.

Dr. James Smith MD, Head of Mental Health Services, Site 19.

  
**Note:** _Noted. Deal with her past before moving to the Incident, or our investigations will get nowhere._

O5-9

 

_Do **not** forget what this Agent is capable of. _

Head researcher, R&D, Site 19; Acting Head Researcher, Site 17- Anna Yolkin, PhD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter 2? On a random idea I had? Whaaaaaat???
> 
> Yes, the story's gonna have a lot of stuff to follow- it should be easy to piece together once the information is all out there- But if you have any tips on how I should keep it organized in the meantime, let me know!
> 
> Footnotes for certain things the average person might not know are pending, I'm experimenting with how to make them not distracting and easy to follow.


	3. Squeeze

* * *

**July, 2018**

 

…Kate stands bent over with her hands on her knees, slick with sweat as she steadies her breathing. The park is alive with green and life, families and joggers moving every which way. Beside her, Maxi stands tall, fists on her hips. “Come on, Kitten, deep breaths!”

 

“Kitten… _Really_?” She asks with a huff, shooting her an exasperated look. A middle-aged couple's giggles flush her cheeks as they run by.

 

“Because you think you're so ferocious, of course!” Maxi replies with a laugh, earning a head tilt out of Kate.

 

“I… Am… Vicious…” She whines, dramatically lowering herself to her bottom before making a show of falling straight to her back, coffin pose. Funnily enough, this is usually how their runs end. “Remind me again how anyone does this for fun?”

 

“Weren't you a big bad Marine, before? You lot run all day.” Maxi lowers herself down in a squat next to the blonde, her knees together and her chin resting on crossed arms while she peers down at her. 

 

“I babysat them, wasn't one of them- don't insult me, boss...” She raises her fist, before weakly lowering it to her side, drooping her tongue out to one side and letting her eyes flutter closed. Beside her, the redhead clicks her tongue, shaking her head. 

 

“Oh, Kitten, poor thing. We'll make a runner out of you yet, don't you worry!”

 

“Nooooo…”

 

“C’mon! Water and shower, we have a date tonight.” She grabs her hands, attempting to pull Kate to her feet while she hangs as dead weight.

 

“Shower… Mmm… Wait, date?” A finger to her lips silences her, and she's led the rest of the way to their shared apartment, the slow jog crushing the remaining portion of Kate's soul. Her protests and questions are ignored as they recover from their workout, the Squad Leader mixing a protein shake while the Medic opts for an energy drink. 

 

“You know, those things will rot you from the inside out, Kitten.”  Maxi chides, lifting herself to sit on the small island counter in the center of their kitchen. 

 

“You _wot_?” Kate mocks as she cracks open her drink, making a point to take an extra-large sip ending with a loud ‘ahh.’ The other woman rolls her eyes, crossing one arm over another.

 

“Firstly, I do _not_ sound like that- I am an _English Lady,_ and you will treat me as such!” She lectures, raising her chin poshly to emphasize her point, before reaching out and tapping kate on the nose- much to her chagrin. 

 

“Oh, my apologies, _my lady_ -” She feigns shock, straightening her posture before dropping to a mock curtsey, one hand lifting an imaginary dress while the other keeps her drink level. As she raises back up, she's stopped by a sudden weight, and Kate's eyes snap up to see her girlfriend gazing down at her, one leg extended to rest on her shoulder- and her heart stutters.

 

“My lady…” She ponders, eyes half-lidded, “I could get used to that.”

 

* * *

 

**Interview #2**

**Foreword:** Investigation Lead and Mental Health Lead approved extended interview until clear series of events involving apprehension of Chaos Insurgency Type Green are established.

 **Date:** 21 January 2019

 **Interviewed:** Agent Kate Walsh, age 25, Callsign “6-M” MTF Pi-1 (“City Slickers”) Tactical Squad 6 Medic, Level 3 clearance.

 **Interviewers:** Dr. Anna Yolkin, Level 4 Researcher

 **Observing:** Dr. Barbara Smith, Foundation Psychologist - Dr. James Smith, Foundation Psychiatrist.

 **Notes:** Subject presented to interview in standard security garb with personal modifications as before. Subject appeared less than enthused, apparently attempting to keep answers short before additional pressure was applied.

 

**//Begin Log**

 

**[FRIVOLOUS DATA REDACTED]**

 

 **Agent Walsh** : “And I broke his fucking arm, and the thing fixed itself- how many times am I going to say this?”

 

 **Researcher Yolkin:** “And then what transpired, Agent? How was the Type Green stopped?”

 

 **Agent Walsh:** “You know damn well how we stop these things: you have to overwhelm them!”

 

 **Researcher Yolkin:** “If you must keep insisting that protocols were followed to the letter, then this shouldn't be-”

 

 **Agent Walsh:** “The protocol is _any means necessary_ . He never got any closer to the stupid fucking girl, _or_ the phone.”

 

 **Researcher Yolkin:** “Perhaps he was able to activate his artifact because you were too… Enthusiastic? The badge camera evidence would lead me to believe so.”

 

Agent Walsh audibly grits her teeth as she squeezes the edges of the table, staring at Researcher Yolkin. 24 seconds pass, during which Agent Walsh appears to perform a breathing exercise before continuing.

 

 **Agent Walsh:** “What do you even think our job is?”

 

* * *

 

**01DEC2018**

**Recovered Glasses-Mounted “Badge Cam” Footage**

**Initial Contact With Type Green**

**Agent Deshone Vindt**

 

_Bang_

 

_Bang_

 

The dark-haired man’s head bounces off the concrete wall once, twice with a sickening crack, a horrible mixture of pink and red exploding from his bent nose and coating his chin before disappearing completely. His mouth falls open to scream as he desperately attempts to turn and see his attacker, but is quickly forced closed after a slim hand balled into a fist connects with his temple, his jaw forced to one side at a grotesque angle before it righted itself in an instant. In the background, other task force members roughly cordon the civilian zoo goers towards one corner of the courtyard.

 

Kate catches an elbow to her stomach and she wavers, just for a moment- long enough for the green to reach for his waistband and draw his pistol. Turning as he swings his arm to his front, the heel of her boot connects with his wrist, forcefully kicking it backwards to pin it against the wall, the brutal crushing of bones loud enough to be caught by the microphone.

 

“Police! Drop the gun!” The male wearer of the camera commands, rushing towards Kate and the man with one arm extended, the other reaching for the pistol on his hip. A glance to the side shows the female police officer, Agent Lisa Love, readying her rifle and training it towards the two as she approaches. The green's crushed hand drops the pistol before instantly fixing itself as Kate closes the distance, squeezing her arms around his torso and spinning to put the man between her and her teammates.

 

“Healer, take him out!” She cries, warning her teammates. A series of shots ring out, three from Lisa's rifle, 5 from Deshone's pistol, each tearing into the man's back- a cluster of small holes burrowing through the rear of his jacket, black pouring through and soaking the leather, while chunks of fabric, flesh and bone explode forward from his shoulder, the impact of the rifle… The civilians scream, pushing back against the other MTF members.

 

And the next frame, the skin was normal, the body healed with only the ruined jacket and a single muffled scream as evidence anything had happened at all. Kate is forced backwards with a headbutt to her cheek, and the green spins to face the camera as his body recoils from more shots, each bloody hole sealing itself just as quickly as it appeared. Agent Vindt steadies his pistol just in front of the camera, taking a precious moment to aim for the head as the green raises his arm, a short black pipe held within a clenched fist. There is a loud bang, and the recording stutters, all data for the next 23 seconds is unrecoverable. Audio recording is heavily corrupted.

 

The recording begins again partially obscured by dark-skinned fingers, the movements of the camera erratic. The wearer of the camera holds his pistol close to his chest, pointed towards the snow-covered ground as he clutches at his face. 

 

In the corner of the video's field of view, Agent Kate Walsh is seen with her knees pinning the man down- one holding an arm, the other jammed into his stomach. She is leaning forward, pushing all of her weight downwards, a knife in her hands hovering above the green's face. His only free arm slowly falters, and over the next 15 seconds Agent Walsh forces her knife into his skull through the right eye. Once completed, she rapidly twists and torques the knife side-to-side, a squelching noise audible to the damaged microphone. Agent Vindt turns towards the sound, and jogs towards Agent Walsh, his empty hand outstretched. Walsh is seen to say something to Vindt, and retrieves his pistol. She fires the remaining 5 shots into the forehead of the green, continuing to twist and scrape with her knife. Finally, the body ceases twitching, and Agent Walsh retrieves her knife from his eye socket, returning the pistol to Agent Vindt. 

 

The camera pans right, showing the large courtyard of the Zoo. 32 civilians could be seen in various states of panic, pushing against the batons of the MTF members disguised as guards trying to keep them under control. Overwhelming them, a few people run past, aiming for the exit. The recording silently follows them, panning until Squad Leader Minoso, who had positioned the cover ambulance nearer the exit, is seen to draw a concealed pistol and fires upon the breakaways. The camera snaps back to the bulk of the crowd, and the guards have dropped their batons, their pistols drawn while firing at the civilians as more attempt to breach their line. Agent love runs into view from behind the camera, still dressed as an NYPD officer, with her rifle raised, her mouth indicating shouting as she stares at the camera. Two teenagers run from behind her with their arms up, screaming. Love's head snaps back to face them, and after a moment of them running closer, they are both terminated. Small pools of blood are seen scattered across the courtyard, staining the dusty snow red. Agent Walsh appears at Lindt's side, the camera's view turning to static as he stands, before cutting out completely.

The recording does not begin again, and the glasses were recovered, shattered and caked with blood, near the area the video ended.

 

* * *

 

**[FRIVOLOUS DATA REDACTED]**

 

 **Agent Walsh:** "..Termined the green, stopped the crowd from causing a city-wide panic.. I don't know how many times I have to say it..

 

Agent Walsh sits staring at the table, one hand holding a fistfull of her own hair as it supports the weight of her head.

 

 **Researcher Yolkin** : "The crowd was _killed_. Hundreds needed Class A amnestics to rewrite their lives from that small piece of the incident alon-"

 

Agent Walsh slams her fist down, standing, grabbing Researcher Yolkin by the collar and pulling her halfway across the table. The two guards behind her rush forward, one readying his taser, the other producing handcuffs and placing a hand on her shoulder. Researcher Yolkin does not appear to flinch.

 

 **Agent Walsh:** "It doesn't matter! You know it didn't matter! Everything was deteriorating- the girl knocked out her handler and jumped into the pen- she was breaching containment and you're concerned about civilian casualties?"

 

 **Researcher Yolkin:** "It's a girl. The green was dealt with, containment teams could have handled the crowd and the media."

 

 **Agent Walsh:** " _We are_ the containment team! The green was trying to kidnap her- you think it would have ended…  Y-you! We _knew!_ "

 

The guard firmly pulls Agent Walsh back by her shoulder, and she roughly releases the Doctor, who appears quite smug, leaning forward with her hands on the table.

 

 **Researcher Yolkin:** "You suspected something larger was happening?" 

 

 **Agent Walsh:** "... We contained the crowd. Love and I moved to secure the skip while everyone else set up a perimeter. Lindt.. Wasn't in much shape to do anything. We found Doc Kim with his head bleeding, and the girl running towards one of the rhinos down below."

 

She pauses, shrugging. Observers note she appeared "defeated."

 

 **Agent Walsh:** "I don't know, Yolkin.. I knew 3009. If this were a random attack, those fuckers just trying to steal a skip, she wouldn't have run.. We know what she was up to, now, we made the right call."

 

Researcher Yolkin backs off, returning to her seat.

 

 **Researcher Yolkin:** "Yet your team began firing _before_ you discovered SCP 3009 was missing."

 

Agent Walsh appears confused, briefly, before shaking her head and taking her seat. The two guards remain directly behind her.

 

 **Agent Walsh:** "Our Sniper was watching the entire thing."

 

Researcher Yolkin makes a few notes on her pad, before standing.

 

 **Researcher Yolkin:** "Excellent. You are dismissed, Agent Walsh. We will continue soon."

 

She leaves. Agent Walsh remains seated for 2 additional minutes, before exiting the room and leaving for her home.

 

**End Log\\\**

 

* * *

 

 **Afterword:** Missing details from video evidence confirmed by Agent Walsh. Due to the lack of audio evidence, her word is all that is left for us to bring the pieces together. Altering schedule to weekly interviews has yielded great results, and addition pressure appears to work wonders on this difficult subject. She appears increasingly unstable, however. Recommendations for intensification of therapy and beginning of a drug regimen to ensure continued progress remain.

Head Researcher, R&D, Site 19; Acting Head Researcher, Site 17- Anna Yolkin, PhD

 

 **Note** : _I'll look into meds again. She won't take them willingly. I'm not signing that order, either._

Dr. James Smith MD, Head of Mental Health Services, Site 19

 

_That was cruel._

_Dr. Barbara Smith PhD, head Counselor, Site 19._

 

_She is biting, but do not snap the line. She's the only fish within reach._

_O5-9_

**Author's Note:**

> I know-I know. I KNOW!
> 
> In my defense, life got very, very difficult.  
> This sat 90% complete for months. Sorry.  
> Things are getting better, though. Expect an update MUCH sooner than what you just got~
> 
> As always, suggestions, comments, love and hate are always encouraged!


End file.
